Christmas Carol Monster Style
by Manga-Anime-Lunatic
Summary: Mr. Where Monster High's Drama teacher got injured and can't take care of this years school Christmas play. But a lot of monster both students and parents still want for the play to happen. So Headmistress Bloodgood asks the group of her best students to take care of that. And it just so happens that Zelius has a great idea. ( This story is a bit of sequel to Robecca's Crush.)
1. Chapter 1 School Paly

Hey everyone this is a Christmas fanfic that I thought up of not too long ago ! I hope that you will like it.

P.S, I own nothing except any Oc's and some parts of the plot ! If you don't already know Zelius Dark is my Oc. If someone want's to find out more about him please read my other Monster High story Robecca's story include an info page about him.

* * *

 **A Christmas Carol Monster Style !**

 **Chapter 1**

 **School Play and Agreements**

It's the middle of November and an idea developed in Headmistress Bloodgood's head. But she needs help to get it into action and so she called her favourite group of students to the drama hall to ask them for help. And those are Cleo, Deuce, Clawd, Draculora, Ghulia, Abbey, Spectra, Lagoona, Gil, Robecca, Zelius, Clawdeen, Frankie, Jackson, Operetta and Johnny Spirit. She waited for them to arrive in the said place.

"Hello ! Why did you call all of us here ? Did something happened ? Do you need our help with something ?" Frankie bombarded her principle with questions. But Bloodgood just smiled at that as she expected that kind of reaction from Frankie because after all that ghoul really likes to help others. "Yes to be honest I have an assignment for you all if you will accept the challenge of course." Bloodgood smiled at her. "Of course we will miss. Have we ever brought you down ?" Frankie returned the smiled. "I'm happy to hear that Frankie but please let me tell you what it is first and then you will be able to make the choice." Bloodgood motion at her to calm. "I want you all to be in charge of our Christmas school play this year." Bloodgood smiled at them all. "You see our drama teacher Mr. Where broke his leg and dislocated his elbow and he can't take care of the play this year. But a lot of people still want it to happen and I know no one is more capable of taking care of it then you lot." Bloodgood explained and smiled at them.

The teens looked at one another and then nod their heads. "Magnificent." Bloodgood was delighted. "So what is the title of this year's play Miss ?" Frankie asked. "That is up to you lot to decide as poor Mr. Where has been unable to teach since the beginning of this month and so was also unable to pick the title of the play." Bloodgood explained. "So we can pick whatever title we want yes ?" Zelius asked in a bit of a wondering tone. "As long as everyone agrees with it yes. But why do you ask ? Do you have something in mind already ?" Bloodgood asked suspiciously. "To say the truth yes I do." Zelius admitted. "Then go on." Bloodgood smiled at him.

"I was thinking about performing the Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens." Zelius smiled at her and she looked at him very confused. "And what is that I have never heard of that story ?" Bloodgood ask. "A Christmas Carol is a book written by a human author Charles Dickens. He was one of the best english authors of all time. But A Christmas Carol was his greatest success. It tells the story of a man called Ebenezer Scrooge. Who despite the fact that is rich. Is a very grumpy, heartless and a greedy man. One could say that his heart hand turn into to stone. But there still is one person that want's to help him. And that is his long dead friend and ex business partner Jacob Marely. He haunts Ebenezer the night before Christmas and warns him to change his way of living and his attitude towards people or the chain of his sins will be longer than the one Marley himself has to wear to repay his sins. He also promised Scrooge that 3 ghosts will pay him a visit one after the other. The first when the clock will strike 1 the second when the clock will 2 and the third and last one when the clock will strike 3." Zelius explained with so much passion that Bloodgood was near tears. And the fact that he flew out onto the stage in the middle of his explanation to give it even more life beaten everything. "You seem to be very passionate about that book Zelius." She said. "Oh yes I am Miss. I read it every Christmas." He smiled at her and turned to face Robecca. "My princess would you mind handing me the red hardback book that is in my school bag please ?" He asked her with a smiled. "Robecca quickly found the book and he flew up to her and took it kissing her hand while at it. She just blushed.

"As I said I read it every Christmas. This is by far my favorite english human book. I've read it so many times that I know it of by heart. In three different languages if I may add." He slimed a Headmistress Bloodgood and hand the book. " It's one of the most valuable books in my collection. Especially because it is signed. With a special dedication to me on top of that." Zelius smiled again. "Wait a minute how come can you have his book signed with a special dedication ?" Jackson asked. "This guy is dead for over a century. A 135 years to be exact." Jackson asked. Zelius just looked at him and laughed. "Well Jackson ghosts can hold pens too you know." He said. "What you asked a ghost to sign a book for you ?" Jackson asked another question. "More than once to be honest and I asked both monster and human anthors. Except Dickens I also asked Alexander Dumas the french human author who wrote The Three Musketeers as well as Count of Monte Cristo for his signature on the said books and more. I also asked Jane Austen to sign a copy of Pride and Prejudice as a Christmas present for my mom one year. And many other both human and monster authors like F. Scott Howlgreald who wrote The Great Gatsby. I also own a copy of The Scream Brother's Scary Tales signed by them both." Zelius smiled at the half normi. Jackson was just shocked and decided to leave the matter alone.

"You seem to not be afraid to read of reading human books." Bloodgood said handing him The Christmas Carlo back. "I certainly and not Miss. I have always read them and always will. They don't differ that much from our books. And I always have a great laugh while reading the books humans have written about us. I fall of my chair multiple times while reading Dracula and Phantom of The Opera because they were so far from truth that it was funny." Zelius chuckled remembering some of the lines of the said books. "I'm sure you have. And I have to admit that this book seems really good and just our type of style so if everyone else will agree I also would like you all to turn that into the best play that school had ever seen." Bloodgood smiled at him. Zelius was really happy and turned to his friends asking "So what do you think ?"

When they saw the spark in his eyes they all understood that this means a lot to him and in the end agreed. "Thank you all so so much !" He shouted. "Yous have no idea how long I had been waiting for a chance to direct the best Christmas Carlo play ever." He flew up and shout. "I had read the book so many times, watched every single movie version of it, and seen the Brooklyn pro splay in the human world 5 times but I was always my biggest dream to direct a play that will be even better than that one. And that can be my very first and most important step towards." He landed back on the stage but didn't hide his wings yet. "I remember how happy I was when I was picked to play the role of Scrooge when I was in first year of High School back in Boo York when I was attending school there." He said. "But this feeling is a million times stronger." He admitted.

"You really played the part of Scrooge three years ago ?" Bloodgood asked. Zelius turned to her. "Oh yes I did miss I even still remember all the lines. But it's hard to forget them even if I want to because of my photographic memory." Zelius admitted and rubbed the back of his head. "Well in that case would you consider being Scrooge one again for this play ?" Bloodgood asked him. Zelius sighted. "Sorry Miss but I really want to direct it I really have a vision now. To be honest I even know who could I pick to play who." He explained. Bloodgood smiled at him. "Then go on tell us." She insisted. "Well in my opinion Spectra would be the best ghost of Christmas Past, As that ghost is pretty quiet, bit serious and determinated. Just like Spectra when she is working on her blog." Zelius started. "Then I say that Clawd would be just perfect to play the role of the ghost of Christmas Tense. As that guy is basically Santa Claws ( _My monster name for Santa Claus._ ) He is very happy and jolly but can be very serious and wise at times. And that is just the definition of our Clawd if someone asks me." Zelius smiled at his friend. "It actually is just the definition of him." Draculora agreed. Zelius just nod his head at her with a smile. "Jackson my friend." Zelius said looking at the hal normi teen. "In my opinion the role of Bob Cratchit is all yours. Quiet, nice, polite, helpful, appreciates everything in life . Those are just a few things you two have in common." Zelius listed. "And of course since Jackson loves Frankie till it hurts if not more Frankie automatically gets the role of Mrs. Cratchit," Zelius stated. "And then I was also thinking that if it would be possible to get Porter here he could play the role of Jacob Marely. He would be just great for it in my opinion." Zelius looked at Spectra who was dating the trouble making ghost. And she just blushed. "And that would be it for now Headmistress Bloodgood." Zelius turned back to face her. "So you have no idea who could play the role of Scrooge yet ?" She asked. "No I don't Miss. That role would have to be decided during the auditions." Zelius admitted. "Well then can we make a litte agreement ?" She asked him. "It depends what type of an agreement are you talking about ?" Zelius answered her question with his own one. "If you won't find someone capable of playing the role of Scrooge by the end of this week. Whether you want to or not you will play his role." Bloodgood explained. "Are you ok with that ?" She asked. "Zelius rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I don't know why do you want me to play this part so badly Miss. But ok I accept your agreement. But be prepere to lose Miss as we have a lot of talented monsters in this school." Zelius smiled at her. "Then it will bo so." She just nod her head at him and dismissed them all back to class.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you like it. The next chapter will come sometime this upcoming week. Thanks for reading and please review !


	2. Chapter 2 The Auditions

Hey everyone here is chapter 2. I own nothing except Oc character and some parts of the plot !

* * *

Chapter 2

The Auditions

The next day after their meeting with Headmistress Bloodgood Zelius got everyone involved in the production of the play to watch the 2009 Disney version of A Christmas Carol as well as the 1999 movie version of it. So that they would get the general idea of the story and it's hidden moral. There also was a screening of the movie during break time and after school for anyone who was interested in potentially auditioning or were just curious about the story itself.

Today is Wednesday and Zelius has two more days to find someone to play the role of Scrooge or he will have to do it himself and his directing dream will shred into pieces. So after a quick meeting it was decided that the auditions will take place the next day. But now Zelius has to find two other people that will help him judge the capabilities of the precipitants. So that's exactly what he decided to take care of that day.

Lunch Time. Cafeteria

"Hi Operetta. What's up Johnny." Zelius greeted them as he walked up to their table. "Hello Director guy. How are you feeling today ?" Johnny joked. "Good but can I talk with Operetta for a moment ?" Zelius asked. Operetta and Johnny looked at each other but then looked back to Zelius and nod their heads at got up and they walked out of the cafeteria and stood just outside the door where it was a bit more quiet.

"So what is that you want to talk about ?" Operetta asked. "I was wondering would you be willing to help me with the judging of the precipitants during the auditions for our play tomorrow after school ?" He asked with hope. "But why me ?" She asked confused. "Well from what I know when it comes to auditions. There should be three different types of judges. The first one should be an expert or have a great knowledge about the topic of the auditions. And that would be me. As no one in this school knows more about the Christmas Carlo then me." Zelius smiled. " The second judge should be an expert to have a great knowledge about the action of the auditions. Or in other words if the audition is for a movie the second judge should be an actor and if the audition is for a musical part the second judge should be a singer or know a lot about it. And so on and so on." Zelius explained. "And in my opinion there is no one who know more than you when it comes to theater and opera performances. As you are the daughter of the one and only Phantom of the Opera. The genius of Opera and Theater." Zelius smiled at her. "Well if you put it like that I can't so no." She returned the smiled. "But what type of judge is the third one ?" She asked. "The third tape of judge is the one I like to call the viewer. As you see they are normally just ordinary monsters that have some kind of knowledge about our professions if you will allow me so call them so." Zelius explained. "But despite the fact they have that knowledge they still only think like someone who is sitting in the audience." He smiled at her once again. "And do you have anyone in mind to take that place ?" Operetta asked. "I was thinking about Draculaura since she likes acting but I'm afraid that she will start commenting about every little thing and we don't want that. "Well in that case I advise you to considered Frankie. She was on one our school plays after all and since we all had to watch those movies you can say that we all know the exact same thing about the topic of the play. Which should be plenty for us at least for now." Operetta suggested. "That is a really good idea thank you Operetta." He half fived her. "No problem." She giggled. "You are free to go now I'll find Frankie and ask her about it." He returned the smiled. "Ok then see you after school." She waved at him on her way back to her table.

At Operettas Table

"What did Zelius want with you ?" Johnny asked Operetta when she got back. "Oh he wants me to help him with the auditions tomorrow after school." She explained. "Aha that's cool. So will you help him out ?" He asked. "Yes why not it might be fun." She admitted. "And he was the one who fixed your violin for you a while back. So we kind of own him a favour." She reminded her boyfriend about that.

After School

"Frankie ! Frankie !" Zelius called. Both Frankie and Jackson turned around to see Zelius and Robecca approaching them. "Oh hey there. Do you need my help with anything ?" Frankie asked them. "As a matter of fact Zelius dose." Robecca answered. "Oh and what is it ?" Frankie looked at him with enthusiasm in her eyes. "I was wondering would you mind helping me and Operetta to judge the auditions tomorrow after school ?" Zelius asked. "Oh I would be glad to." She smiled at the both of them. "Thank you so much Frankie you are a life savier." Zelius returned the smiled and then him and Robecca left them and he gave a lift back home like he does all the time now.

The Next Day After School The Drama Room

All of the monsters that wished to take part in the auditions were standing on the stage of fron of Zelius, Operetta and Frankie who were all sitting behind a desk. "Thank you all for coming." Zelius stood up to greet them. "In a minute all of you will go back stage and we will be calling you one by one simply by reading your names of the list we have here." He lifted up a sheet of paper."In whatever order it is written in. "If you have a certain character you want to audition for tell us so and pick up the copy of the scrip that is at the base of the stage. Open it on the page marked with the sticky note that has the name of your character written for it and off you go. If your character will be in a conversation with another character one of us will read it out their part too you. And if it happen that you have no preference about who would you like to audition for just pick a character that is appealing to you from among the names on the sticky notes and off you go." Zelius explained. "Is there any questions ?" He asked. "One hand went up." "Yes." All three of them looked at Jinafire. "Is that the original script that we will have to learn if we get a part ?" He asked. "No that is just one that we will be using for today. The one that we shall be using will be done by next week and handed to anyone that will get a part." Zelius answered her and looked out for more questions but there was non. He smiled at that. "Off you go." He said. "And the best of luck to you all !" Frankie shouted. "Or as we say in the theater break your legs !" Operetta add. All three of them laughed and the auditions began.

( _A.N - I just want you all to know that the script bits that I will be using here and there threw out the story will be ones I will write myself on the go. They will be based on the copy of the book that I own. As well as the 2009 Disney movie. And the copy of the professional play I found online._ )

"First up is Heat Burns." Operetta called out. And then sighted wondering what part could that guy be auditioning for. Since he will end up setting something on fire no matter what role he would get.

"Hey there." Heat greeted them entering the stage. "Hi Heat." They all said in a monotone voice. "I would like to audition for Fred." Heat stated. When Operetta heard that he had to hold a laugh back. "Go on then." She said as she could see that Zelius was in a state worse than her. Heat picked up the script and opened the page with Fred's name on it. Which was one of the very first ones.

 **Fred's Script Page**

 _Scrooge's Office. Scrooge is working in his ledger. Bob Cratchit is working at his desk trying to warm himself up by the candle that provides him light. He is glancing at the bucket of coal under Scrooge's desk. After a moment he crosses to the meager of hire in hope to warm himself up. But Scrooge glares at him and Cratchit quickly returned to work. Moments later Fred enters full of the holiday cheer._

 **Fred** : _Merry Christmas uncle ! God save you ! Merry Christmas Bob !_

 **Cratchit** : _Merry Christmas Fred._

 **Scrooge** : _Christmas ? Bha Humbug !_

 **Fred** : _Christmas a Humbug Uncle ? You surely don't mean that do you ?_

 **Scrooge** : _I must certainly do. "Merry Christmas." What right have you to be merry. You're poor enough._

 **Fred** : _And what right have you to be so dismal. You are rich enough ?_

 **Scrooge** : _What else can I bee in a world full of fools. Humbug on Christmas I say ! If it was up to me everyone fool who would mouth a "Merry Christmas." Should be boiled alive in eggnog and stabbed with a branch of holly through his heart !_

 **Fred** : _Uncle Scrooge ! What a horrible thing to say that is. Where is your Christmas spirit ?_

 **Scrooge** : _You celebrate Christmas your own way Nephew. So let me celebrate it in mine._

 **Fred** : _But Christmas is a time of joy dear Uncle. It's the only time I know of when man and woman open their shut-up hearts and think of the less fortunate as if they were their fellow man. And therefore Uncle I tell you. Even though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket. I believe that Christmas had done me good. So God bells it !_

 **Scrooge** : _A very compelling speech my Nephew. The room had wormed itself greatly by the amount of hot air you had to waste on it._

Heat's acting was very odd. He kept doing weird faces and he seem to have no understanding of what he read. "That was." Zelius started. "That was some of the worst acting I had ever seen in my life. Please go now." Operetta didn't allow Zelius to finish. Heat looked at her sadly and left the stage. "That wasn't very nice." Frankie gave out to her. "Well sweetheart that is just the harish life of the theater. Once you are on top the other on the bottom." Operetta explained. "By the way Zelius how come you were able to say all the Scrooge parts without reading the script ?" She asked him. Zelius just smiled at that." "I told you before I know them all of by heart. I played that role before in first year of High School when I was still living in Boo York." He reminded her. "And that just also happens to be the very same script that was used back then." He admitted. Operetta smiled at him and called out the next person on the list. It was Twyla.

"Hello Twyla." They greeted her. "Hey how are you three." Twyla asked. "We are good." Frankie responded. "So do you have a role chosen or are you picking one on the so ?" Zelius asked. "I want to audition for the part of Fan Scrooge's younger sister." She announced. Zelius and Operetta smiled. "Go on then and break those legs." Operetta said. Twyla smiled at her awkwardly and took the script.

 **Fan's Script Page**

 _Young Scrooge is walking around an empty classroom. Everyone had left home for Christmas. Only he had to stay in the school. The older him and the Ghost of Christmas Past are watching the scene._

 **Young Scrooge :** _Sights._

 _Fanny Scrooge's younger sisters runs into the room and hugs him._

 **Young Scrooge:** _Fan what are you doing here ?_

 **Fan:** _Oh Ebenezer I'm here to take you home._

 **Young Scrooge:** _Home ? Fan what are you saying ? What about Father ?"_

 **Fan:** _Yes home Ebenezer. Home for good and all. And Father is much kinder now. He misses you ! He send me here in a coach to bring you home ! A coach Ebenezer._

 **Young Scrooge:** _Are you sure it's all right Fan ? I mean… The last time I merely ask Father for a few pence to buy some Christmas presents and he got so crossed. And all I wanted was just this to be a Merry Christmas for you and Mother._

 **Fan:** _Father is better now Ebenezer. He hasn't had a drop of drink since it happened. He promised that he won't hurt you and that he will change. I belive him. Now come on let's go home !_

 **Young Scrooge:** _Home. I cannot think of a finer gift. This is to be a Merry Christmas after all._

 **Fan:** _We'll have the merriest time on the world. Oh how I've missed you brother._

Twylas performance was so good that Zelius had tears in his eyes. And Operetta stood up to clap. "Thank you." Twyla said shyly. "Don't go on thanking us. You have a talent." Operetta said to her. "I never thought so but if you think so maybe it's the truth to some extend." Twyla blushed a little. "Oh I know it. I was raised in an Opera I know good acting and a raw talent when I see it." Operetta stated. Twyla just nod at them all and left the stage. "No that is what I call a real performance." Zelius said when he calmed down. "I must certainly agree." Operetta smiled at him and Frankie was still enchanted by Twylas performance.

The next one on the list to perform was Bram Devein. "Hello to the honourable jury." He smiled at them as he entered the stage. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Operetta glared at him. "Whatever you say. I want to audition for the main role of Ebenezer Scrooge. Of course." Bram stated. "Then shut go one." Zelius said as quick as he could as he could see that Operetta was about to give out the the vampire even more. Bram just smiled and lifted the script of the floor.

( _A.N : To make life easier and not add too many script pages to this chapter Scrooge's page will be Fred's page. So if you need a recap just go back and read Fred's page. Sorry.)_

When Bram was done with his performance the reluctance that Operetta felt towards him at the beginning was more or less gone. "I have to admit that you are not half bad." She admitted. "Thank you. Such words coming from an expert really mean alot to me." Bram smiled at her sarcastically and Operetta remembered exactly why doesn't she like him. Bram could she that she was annoyed with him again and left. "He annoys me but I really do meant it when I say that he is not half bad." Operetta turned to Zelius. "I have to agree. Bram might still hold a grudge against up but he is a good actor." Frankie added. "Both might be true but I can still see his pride and exalts in his acting. And Scrooge might be a grumpy and cold hearted man. But his sense of proud was never as high as Brams and he never acted like a royal. He never acted high and mighty. To be honest it was the other way around. He was saving every penny and lived on the more or less same level as the common people." Zelius explained. "I know that because i read the book so many times and played his role those three years ago." He looked at the both of them. "If you say so. But I think that anyone will even notice that. They have never heard of The Christmas Carol before." Frankie said. "Well let's wait and see the others as I'm sure there will be more people who will audition for this role. And if I'm wrong or the others won't be as good as Bram we will give him the role." Zelius proposed. Frankie and Operetta just nod their heads.

The auditions lasted for another three hours since so many monster came to try out their luck and show the school experts what they are capable of on the stage. Some performances were better some were worse. The people that Zelius, Operetta and Frankie were considering for certain roles were. Twyla for the role of Fan, Invisi Billy for the role of Fred, Romulus for the role of Scrooge and many more for other roles. They were all about to leave for home when Jackson ran onto the stage. "Sorry I know that and didn't sign up for the auditions but can please still give it a go ?" He asked panting. "Zelius and Operetta looked at him and then at Frankie who was smiling. "I had a feeling that I will see you here." Zelius admitted and smiled at him. "Yeah I was considering what you said a few days ago about me playing the role of Bob Cratchit and was deciding should I give it a go or not." Jackson rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I am a bit hungry and I really want to get home but I will make an exception for one of my best friends." Zelius smiled at him. "Really ? Thank you so much." Jackson was delighted. "And would you two mind if a join him and audition for the role of Mrs. Cratchit ?" Frankie asked Zelius and Operetta. "I was expecting that question. So go on." Zelius smiled at her. "I'll find you a page where there is some lines for both of your characters." Operetta picked up their copy of the scrip and searched threw it. "I found one but you two will have to share one script as Zelius and I will have to read the parts of the kids." Operetta looked at them and they nod in agreement.

 **Bob's and Mrs. Cratchit's Script Page**

 _Bob Cratchit enters the house with Tiny Tim on his shoulder. They were attending the mass._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Merry Christmas my dears !_

 **Tiny Tim:** _Merry Christmas Mother !_

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Merry Christmas Tim !_

 **Peter:** _Was it cold on your way home Father ?_

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Very. My words made little ghosts that flew up into the heavens. (_ Looking around) _Where is Martha ?_

 **Belinda:** _I'm afraid she's not coming Father._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Not coming ? Not coming for Christmas ?_

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _She had so much work at the milliner's. They had send someone round to tell the families that all the girls will be staying throughout the night and into tomorrow or even longer._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _It hardly seems fair ! Working on Christmas day !_

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _There will be other Christmas Bob._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _But non like this one. Well if Martha feels she must stay, we'll abide by her good judgment. But I did so wanted for our family to be together and did so want to see her._

 **Martha:** (Revealing herself) _I'm here Father. I cannot see you disappointed even for a joke._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Then we are together after all. Then it is to be a very merry Christmas._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Peter take Tim to wash-up. The goose will be ready in a minute._

 **Peter:** _Yes Mother._

 _Peter leaves with Tiny Tim and Belinda takes Martha to show her a secret she doesn't want her parents to see._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Did Tim behave himself at the church ?_

 **Bob Cratchit:** _He was as good as an angel if not better. Somehow he gets so thoughtful and he thinks the strangest things. He told me coming home that he hoped people in the church noticed him because he is crippled and it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day that our Lord made lame beggars walk and the blind see. Can you believe that such thing came from the heart of one so small Alice ?_

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Tim's a special lad indeed._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _I forget sometimes that he's still just a boy. On the way home I trotted around the shop windows, where he gazed for the longest time at the toys. It didn't occur to me the sight would make him sad instead of merry. So we trotted home as fast as we could._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Bob you must be more careful in the future. We mustn't remind him of he dosen't have._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _You are right of course my dear But how I wish I could have bought him every present in sight. Especially since this one might be his….. last._

 _(His eyes are slowly filling up with tears.)_

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Bob you mustn't ! Please don't. The children !_

 **Bob Cratchit:** _I know. It's just._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _We mustn't think of the future Bob only the present. And for now, Tim needs us to be strong._

When Jackson and Frankie were done they looked up and into each other's eyes. While Zelius and Operetta stood up and fast as a lightning and applaused them. "That was just magnificent." Operetta said. "Those parts are yours." Zelius said and noted something in his little notebook and then hid it back into the inner pocket of his vest. Frankie and Jackson looked at their friend with blushes on their faces. Operetta and Zelius just laugh at that.

* * *

Hey everyone I hoped that you liked this chapter. The next one will come soon. Hopefully by the end of this week. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3 Love Solves Everything

Hey everyone this is chapter 3 ! Hope you will like it. P.s Only any Oc characters and some parts of the plot belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Love Can Solve Everything

A meeting was held on Friday during lunch and Zelis, Operetta and Frankie decided who should get which part. Their decision was..

Twyla - Fan (Scrooge's Little Sister)

Jackson - Bob Cratchit

Frankie - Mrs. Cratchit

Spectra - Ghost of Christmas Past

Clawd - Ghost of Christmas Present

Johnny Spirit - Ghost of Christmas Future/ Yet to Be. Ho got that role since he wanted to have to memorise as little dialog as possible and everyone knows that our beloved Spirit of the future don't speak at all.

Romulus - Ebenezer Scrooge

Invisi Billy - Fred ( Scrooge's Nephew)

Clawdeen - Belle (Scrooge's ex Fiance) They picked her as she is dating Romulus and they didn't want her to possibly get jealous if he would have to kiss someone on the stage.

Andy Beast - Mr. Fizziwig

Gooliope Jellington - Mrs. Fizziwig

Porter Geiss - Jacob Marely. When Spectra asked him about playing that role he immediately agreed just to get a free pass from school and see Spectra more often.

Heat Burns - Tax Collector. He kept nagging Zelius o give him a part in the play so he gave him that one in hope that he won't have time to burn anything as he won't be on the stage all that long.

Alfons Shadow - Tiny Tim. Alfons is my oc he was picked for this role since he can shrink and grow to whatever size he wants. He is a demon.

Operetta announced the outcomes over the the intercom after the meeting and Zelius got to work on getting the script ready. He promised that it will be done by Friday of next week.

Six Days Later. Thursday

Zelius didn't show up at school and Robecca was really worried about him. So as soon as school was over she went to his house to check on him. She was so worried that she forgot to inform her parents that she'll be late coming home. If her mother wouldn't had called her they would have been worried sick about her.

At The Dark Family Estate

"Oh hello Robeccas. How are you ?" David Dark Zeliuse's father asked her when he opened the door for her to come inside. "I'm fine Sir but what is happening with Zelius ? He didn't show up at school today ?" Robecca asked him. "Oh he has a little problem that he can't solve maybe you will be able to help him and what did you just called me ?" David looked at her in a very serious way. "Sorry." Robecca smiled. "How are you **dad** ?" She quickly asked. "That'd better." David smiled at her. "Zelius is in the music room. You know the way by now don't you ?" He asked. Robecca just nod her head and was on her way to the music room.

When she entered the room Zelius was sitting at the grand piano and was playing the Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig Van' Screamven ( _My monster name for Beethoven_ ) He was so into it that he didn't even hear her come in. So she very quietly snuck up on him ruffle his hair."On the fire of Hades !" He shout and fall of the piano stool. "Oh my god. Zelius I'm so sorry are you ok ?" She helped him up. "No don't worry I'm fine. It's my fault for not paying attention to what's going on around me." Robecca smiled at him and kissed him on the head. "Sorry for worrying you and not showing up at school today. I have some problems with completing the play script." He admitted. "Oh that's a relief." She sighted and sat beside him on the piano stool. "I was really worried." She added. "Once again I sorry. But I just can't get some bits of the scrip to sound right. Some parts are perfect and others are a disaster." He explained. "And I can't stop thinking about it since the deadline is tomorrow." He add. "Zelis there is no deadline. You said that it would be done by tomorrow but I'm sure that if you will ask for a little bit more time you will get it." She said. "Robecca we have been dating for over two years now you should know that when I say something it's like I promise it and I never break my promises." He looked at her. "Well then just try to clear your head." She advised him. "Do you think I haven't tried ?" He asked her. "Of course I did and nothing works. Meditation, No use. Martial Arts, My head is so full of thoughts that I don't control the amount of power that I use and end up breaking a lot of stuff. And music ? After I play a song or a piece I'm calm for maybe like 15 min but then I remember that I need to have it finished and start to worry again." He answered the question on his own. Robecca side hugged him and he took her hand in his and kissed it. "I'm so worried and nervous about that stupid script that I got sick this morning and my mom told me to stay home in case I'm coming down with a flu or something." He explained her why he didn't come to school that day. "Oh my poor demon." She said and hugged him tighter. "I really am the luckiest guy on the world you know." He said and turned to her to look her in the eyes. "You say that nearly everyday since we started dating."She smiled at him. "Wall that's because it true my princess. I am so lucky to have you that I just must let the world know it." He said and kissed her. Robecca kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck.

After a minute or two their simple kiss turned into a make out session and Zelius pulled Robecca to sit on his lap. He also closed the grand pianos keyboard as he knew he won't be playing the instrument again that day. After another few minutes of a heated make out Zelius stood up lifting Robecca up princess style. He sat her on the keyboard he had closed a few minutes before hand and continued kissing. Another few minutes passed and their make out session got even more heated. Robecca was thinking that more will happen when Zelius pulled away shouting " Eureka !" "What ? What is it ? What has happened ?" Robeccas asked now confused more than disappointed. "I know it's hard to believe but that make out session of ours cleared my head completely. I can say more it gave me just the right ideas." Zelius took her in his arms and spinned all around the room happy nearly as much as the day she agreed to be his girlfriend. Robecca just smiled at the whole situation. "Well haven't I always told you that love solves everything ?" She asked him. "Even the hardest puzzles." She quickly added. "Yes you have my princess and for that I thank you." He set her back on the ground and kneeled before her taking her hands in his own to kiss them.

"I have to go and finish the script now." He said happy and enthusiastic. "Oh. Ok then I shall be getting home then." Robecca said a bit sad and disappointed. "Oh no you are not going anywhere my princess." He said and scooped her up into his arms princess style once again. "I might still need you for more inspiration." He said. "And since the walls at my house are soundproof we might even continue where we left off when I'll be done." He whispered into her ear before they exit the room. They passed David Zeliuse's dad on the way to Zeliuses room. When he saw that his son is carrying his girlfriend and that she is blushing all he said was. "Don't make me a grandfather or you can consider yourself disowned." Which caused Robecca to blush even harder."Don't you worry even my parents would disown me Japan would never do. And you won't even imagine the fortune I hold there." He whispered into her ear. Robecca was really embarrassed now. And she couldn't make a sound because of all of it she just smacked Zelius on the chest. He on the other side just laughed and promised to stop will all the jokes and she just said. "You better do I will go home. And that Zelius could not allow to happen as that day his beloved girlfriend was the only thing that could help him think straight. As weird is it may sound.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope that you liked this chapter. The next and possible the last chapter should be released before Christmas. Thank you very much for reading and please review !


	4. Chapter 3&5 Trouble

Hey everyone this is just a short filler chapter. I wrote it because I didn't want to make the others too long.

* * *

Chapter 3.5

Truble

Zelius finished the script on time and everyone was happy. There was a meeting held and it was decided that there will be two three longer acts with two 20 min breaks in between them. Everyone did their best during the rehearsals. Even Porter gave up playing pranks and took his role very seriously which shocked even Spectra his girlfriend. In a few words everything seems to be going swimmingly until the 21st of December 3 days before the premiere. That day Romulus who was to play Scrooge came into school with a broken paw. When Zelius saw that he was speechless.

"What the hell happened to you !?" He shouted after about 5 minutes of standing in one place like a statue. "I was chasing a car and tripped over." Romulus admitted embarrassed. "Did you really had to chase cars now of all the times ? Now three days before the premiere ?" Zelius asked him but all Romulus did was drop his head down. "Where on the fire of Hades will I find new Scrooge now ?!" Zelius nearly pulled a bunch of hair out of his head because he was clenching them so hard. "That is impossible no one unless they would have photographic memory will be able to learn all those lines in 3 days !" He shouted and started walking back and forth. "Well then just find someone with photographic memory and the job will be done." Cleo stated. "Cleo do you know how many students in this school have photographic memory ?" Zelius turned and asked her. And she just rose her shoulders up in response. "Three." He stated. "Three and those are Ghoulia, Myself and Robecca." ( _I picked the 3 of them since Ghoulia is the smartest monster in the school, Robecca is a robot so I wouldn't be surprised if she really had photographic memory. If you know what I mean. And I told you all in Robecca's Crush that Zelius is a born genius.)_ He added. "Oh then you do have a problem." Cleo responded. "Like hell I do. Without Scrooge the play can't happen." Zelius said.

"Well Zelius I see no problem in this situation." Headmistress Bloodgood show up out of nowhere. "And what do you mean by that Miss." Zelius asked. "Well Zelius I already told you that you should have been the one to play Scrooge." Headmistress Bloodgood stated with a smile. "You know all the lines already. You wrote the script and you just said it yourself that you have photographic memory." She added. Zelius just stood in one place and folded his hands across his chest. "I think you are right Miss. If we want the play to happen I will have to do it." He admitted. "I always knew that you will end up being Scrooge. I just felt it." She smiled at him. "And you were right once again Miss." He smiled back at her.

Romulus was happy by the outcome of that situation as he was expecting to get into a lot of trouble when he heard that the play might be canceled because of him. He sighted in relief when Zelius said that he will play the role of Scrooge instead. While Clawdeen said that she doesn't want to break up the most loving couple in the school even on stage and gave up her role of Belle asking Robeccas to play it instead.

* * *

Hey everyone that was just a little filler chapter. Ch 4 should be uploaded either tomorrow or on Christmas Eve.

This note is mostly for NatsuTab better known as my second cousin Anthony.

 _Anthony dera cous. I love you like a brother and you know that but can you please don't leave any more reviews for any of my stories in polish. As even though I appreciate the fact that you liked my stories so far. I don't think that it's fair on the other readers. Some of them might want to read the reviews. Who knows ? And I certainly would not want to even try to read some in a language I don't know. And also don't do pretending you have no idea what I'm talking about. I was one of the people that thought you english and I still do to be honest. So I know what you are capable of. And I can proudly state that you can write a short little review with your eyes closed. So once again Please leave reviews in English ! Don't get me wrong cus I love you. Your Crazy Cousin Manga-Freak a.k.a The Prime Minister Of Wonderland ! :)_

Sorry about that everyone.


	5. Chapter 4 A Christmas Carol Act 1

Hey everyone this is chapter 4. I hope that you will like it.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Christmas Carol

It's the 24th of December Christma Eve. Most of the students of Monster High and their parents are now gathered in the school as the first ever spectacle of A Christmas Carol is about to begin.

Behind The Stage

"Ahhh Ehh Yeh Ahe." Ghoulia said in zombie langue. "Ok everyone Ghoulia says we have five more minutes so if you need to look over the script once more you better do it now." Zelius said looking all around at everyone. "Don't be so nervous Zelius we'll be just fine." Robecca place her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not nervous." He replied. "Zelius I know too well by now. You just can't lie to me." She smiled and turned him to face her. "Sorry I should know that by now." He admitted. "Don't be sorry just take a deep breath and calm." She instructed him. He did exactly what she told him and then smiled at her. "Thank you my princess. I really should have remember to do that that in the first place. After all I meditate a lot." He said and she just smiled at him. He smiled back and then they kissed. "Normally I would tell you two to get a room but we need you for the show so.." Operetta said and the two of them broke up. "Sorry." They said at the same time. "It's ok just don't get carried away anymore. She smiled at them and it was time to start the show.

 _Scrooge's Office. Scrooge is working in his ledger. Bob Cratchit is working at his desk trying to warm himself up by the candle that provides him light. He is glancing at the bucket of coal under Scrooge's desk. After a moment he crosses to the meager of hire in hope to warm himself up. But Scrooge glares at him and Cratchit quickly returned to work. Moments later Fred enters full of the holiday cheer._ The Narrator read as the curtain went up. (The Narrator is Romulus as he said this is the least he could do in exchange for making Zelius be Scrooge instead of him.)

 **Fred** : _Merry Christmas uncle ! God save you ! Merry Christmas Bob !_

 **Cratchit** : _Merry Christmas Fred._

 **Scrooge** : _Christmas ? Bha Humbug !_

 **Fred** : _Christmas a Humbug Uncle ? You surely don't mean that do you ?_

 **Scrooge** : _I must certainly do. "Merry Christmas." What right have you to be merry. You're poor enough._

 **Fred** : _And what right have you to be so dismal. You are rich enough ?_

 **Scrooge** : _What else can I bee in a world full of fools. Humbug on Christmas I say ! If it was up to me everyone fool who would mouth a "Merry Christmas." Should be boiled alive in eggnog and stabbed with a branch of holly through his heart !_

 **Fred** : _Uncle Scrooge ! What a horrible thing to say that is. Where is your Christmas spirit ?_

 **Scrooge** : _You celebrate Christmas your own way Nephew. So let me celebrate it in mine._

 **Fred** : _But Christmas is a time of joy dear Uncle. It's the only time I know of when man and woman open their shut-up hearts and think of the less fortunate as if they were their fellow man. And therefore Uncle I tell you. Even though it has never put a scrap of gold or silver in my pocket. I believe that Christmas had done me good. So God bells it !_

 **Scrooge** : _A very compelling speech my Nephew. The room had wormed itself greatly by the amount of hot air you had to waste on it._

 **Fred :** _Don't get angry uncle. Especially when I come with an invitation. Come dine with me and my wife tomorrow. Let us enjoy a family feast for the holidays._

 **Scrooge:** _I rather dine with the devil._

 **Fred:** _Uncle Scrooge how can you say such a thing ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Apparently quite easily. I don't understand why did you even get married, Nephew._

 **Fred:** _Why you ask Uncle. Well that's quite simple because I fall in love._

 **Scrooge:** _Love is nothing more than a conventional excuse that keeps one from productivity. And a wife is just a distraction from your work. Always wanting your time and attention. And what do you get in return ?_

 **Fred:** _A world of happiness. I'm afraid that you shall never understand that uncle as love had never been a guest in your heart._

 **Scrooge: …** _Good afternoon Nephew._

 **Fred:** _You never came to visit me when I was a bachelor. Why not use my marriage as an excuse to do so now. Please come and let us dine together on Christmas Day like a family should._

 **Scrooge:** _I said good afternoon Nephew._

 **Fred:** _I am so sorry with all of my heart to see you so resolute dear Uncle. But as resolute you are against the Christmas cheer, I am equally if not more resolute to keep it. So Merry Christma to you Uncle and Merry Christmas to you and your family Bob._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Merry Christmas to you and your wife Fred._

 _Fred rushes to the bucket of coal under Scrooge's desk and throws a nes brick into the fire._

 **Fred:** _And a warm and happy new year._

 _He exits and Scrooge rushes to the fire and tries to get the brick of coal back. He finally manages to do so using Cratchits scarf. He then wraps the scarf back around Cratchits neck._

 **Scrooge:** _Nonsense is all that my Nephew says._

 _Then they both return to work but shortly after they are one again disturbed this time by the Poor Collector._

 _(_ Ok everyone All of you know well enough how long this story is so I will just describe the rest in third person to shorten things down. Sorry.)

"I saw the sign above the door and I'm guessing that this is the office Misters Scrooge and Marley. So do I have the honour of speaking to Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley ?" The Collector asked. "Marley is dead to begin with. For seven years on this day." Scrooge replied. "I am sorry to hear that but I also hope that his generosity will be well-represented by his business partner. As you see Mr. Scrooge at this festive time of the year we all should remember about the poor who suffer greatly from the cold weather. It's so bad that many of them want to take their own lives." The Collector explained. "I see and understand that perfectly. I may even add that we live in a truly tumultuous times. But please tell me something. Are there still prisons ?" Scrooge asked. "Even to many Sir." The Collector answered. "And what about factories who employ labour at both day and night ?" Scrooge asked another question. "I wish they did't exist but yes there are some." The Collector admitted. "And work hoses do they still operate ?" Scrooge asked once again. " Unfortunately they do. Good Sir. But it is appealing and quite dreadful thought. But a difference still can be made." The Collector pulled a notebook and a pen from his coat pocket. " So what sum shall I write down by your name Mr. Scrooge ?" He asked. "Nothing at all." Scrooge replied. "Oh I see you wish to stay anonymous. That's not a problem Sir." The Collector smiled at Scrooge. "No I simply wish to not contribute at all. I work hard for my money everyday and I feel no need to make life easier for the idele and the lazy. My money already supports the workhouses and prisons so I would appreciate if the poor made their way there." Scrooge said very bitterly and seriously. "But Mr. Scrooge you surely don't mean that. Many would rather die than go there." The Collector explained. "If they would rather die then they should better hurry up with it. I'm sure that it would help with control of the overgrowth of the population." Scrooge stated. "But Sir…" The Collector started. "Good afternoon gentlemen." Scrooge didn't let his finish. "Won't you reconsider ?" The collector asked one last time. Scrooge got up and opened the door. "Good afternoon." He repeated. The Collector sighted and left. But before Scrooge could close the door he popped his head back in and said. "I only hope that you'll think better of the spirit of the day. Here is my car if you shall change your mind." Scrooge grabbed the card saying Bah. The Collector scurried off and Scrooge threw the card into the fire adding Humbug. He then returned to work.

A few hours later the clock tower rings seve. Cratchit quickly finishes and entry and and blows the ink dry. He hides the ledger and the pen inside his desk and puts on his hat while blowing out his candle. He then crossed to Scrooge and waits expectantly.

"I suppose that you want tomorrow off am I right ?" Scrooge asked. "Is it even convenient Sir ?" Cratchir asked. "Of course it's not. Nor is it fair. If I would withhold a day salary from you. You'd be in an uproar mewing like an orphaned kitten. Yet here I am forced to pay you for a full day of work for no work at all whatsoever." Scrooge said. "But Christmas is only once a year Mr. Scrooge." Cratchit said quietly. "That's only a poor excuse to pull from a poor man's pocket every December 25th." Scrooge hand Cratchit his pay. " You are to be here as early as possible the next day. Is that understood ?" Scrooge looked at his over his glasses. " Yes Sir and thank you. Merry Christmas Mr. Scrooge." Cratchit said before rushing out. "Bah Humbug !" Was all Scrooge said.

Next Scene

 _Scrooge is sitting home eating his porridge. He hears a noise puts the pot away and goes to close the door. He returns to his chair and warms himself a little by the fireplace. He then hears his name being called and the sound of opening door. Then comes the sound of footsteps and chains climbing up the stairs. Scrooge nervously looks at his bedroom door. Then suddenly a bunch of heavy objects wrapped in chains is thrown at him threw the closed door and the ghost of Jacob Marley enters the room._

 **Scrooge:** _How now ! What do you want with me ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _Much_

 **Scrooge:** _Who are you ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _Better ask who I was._

 **Scrooge:** _Ok then. Who were you ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _In life when I still walked the earth I was your business partner Jacob Marley._

 _Scrooge looked at him a bit unsure._

 **Scrooge:** _Can you sit down ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _I presume I can._

 **Scrooge:** _Do it then._

 _Marley did so._

 **Jacob Marley:** _You do not believe in me ?_

 **Scrooge:** _No not really._

 **Jacob Marley:** _Why do you doubt your senses ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Because I far as I know the littlest thing can affect a man's vision. You can just be a disorder of the stomach. You can be a bit of undigested beef. A blob of mustard, a mold of cheese or an uncooked potato. Whatever you are there is more gravy in it then grave._

 **Jacob Marley:** _Roared at Scrooge._

 _Scrooge rose his hands up in defence._

 **Scrooge:** _Why do you come to bother me ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _It is required of every man that the spirit within him travels in life. If it does not, it travels after death, doomed to wander the world and witness what it cannot share but might have shared while still alive on earth._

 **Scrooge:** _Why are you wrapped in theses chains ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _In death I wear the chain forged while I was alive. Link by link, Chain by Chain, it's the burden of a life lived. But not well-lived. I see your chain Ebenezer which at the minute is as long and heavy as my own. But if you don't change your actions it will only get longer and longer._

 **Scrooge:** _No it cannot be. Please I ask of you speak some comfort to me._

 **Jacob Marley:** _I have non to give. I cannot stay. I cannot linger anywhere for too long. But mark my words. In my life my spirit never walk out the door of our office. I stayed there getting more greedy each and every year and now I have to pay for my sins._

 **Scrooge:** _Seven years dead and you had to travel all that time ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _All the time with no rest nor peace._

 **Scrooge:** _You must have covered a lot of ground then._

 **Jacob Marley:** _Screams at Scrooge again. I was blind. So blind that I didn't see that my life was a shout of despair._

 **Scrooge:** _But Jacob my friend you were always such a good businessman._

 **Jacob Marley:** _Business !_

 _He shouted and his bottom jaw separated from his upper one. Scrooge could hardly look at him as he fixed it back in place._

 **Jacob Marley:** _Business ! Mankind is our business. The common welfare is all our business. Charity, mercy and kindness is our business. So take heed Ebenezer and hear me as my time is nearly gone._

 **Scrooge:** _I will but don't be hard on me Jacob I beg of you._

 **Jacob Marley:** _I am here to warn you old friend. That you have yet a chance to escape my faith. A chance that might rehabilitate you Ebenezer._

 **Scrooge:** _You were always such a good friend Jacob thank you._

 **Jacob Marley:** _You will be haunted by 3 spirits_

 **Scrooge:** _I think I rather not._

 **Jacob Marley:** _But it shall be it. Tomorrow when the clock strikes one you can expect the first one. Then when the clock strikes 2 the second one and finally when the clock will strike 3 in the morning you shall be visited by the last one._

 **Scrooge:** _Can't they just come all at once. It will save some time ?_

 **Jacob Marley:** _No they cannot. And now I have to say goodbay. Look to see me no more._

 _And he left threw the window. Scrooge looked out threw it and what he saw shocked him. There were ghosts everywhere. He immediately closed the window and hid under his covers._ **And the curtain closed** _._

 **End Of Act 1**

Behind the stage

"Wow that was good." Porter said and pat Zelius on the back _._ "Hell yeah it was." Zelius admitted. He then smiled and along with porter want to have his well deserved break.

* * *

Hey everyone this is the first part of the play. I hope that you liked it. Act two and three will come tomorrow or even today if I will have the time.


	6. Chapter 5 A Christmas Carol Act 2 Part 1

Ok I am back to finish this story after being gone for nearly a year. But this time I promise all of you to finish it before Christmas ! Here is act two hope that you will like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

A Christmas Carol Act 2 Part 1

Behind The Stage

Zelius head for the table to have a drink of water. He didn't really feel thirsty but he remembered what all of his music and drama teachers have told him over the years. " _No matter do you feel the need to or not. Have a drink of water between every song you sing or act of a play. Especially is you have a lot of speaking parts."_ And as the main character of the story Scrooge has the most speaking parts. Zelius was just thankful that this story wasn't a musical. It's not that he can't sing. He can or that is at least what he was told. He just dosen't really like to do it in public. He only does it on special occasions or if he has to. Like for example as a school assignment.

"You were wonderful." He heard Robecca say from behind him. He turn around to her with a smile. "Thank you princess." He took her hands in his own and kissed them. Robecca giggle at that. "You two really can't stay away from each other today can't yous." Operetta said with a giggle. "If you wanted to spend some time together you should have suggested Romeo and Juliet. Then yous could even do on the stage." Operatta said with a wink. They both blushed while the Phantom's daughter laughed. "Sorry I just had to. I is stronger than me sometimes. For my defence I will only say that my daddy is a lot worse." She apologized. Rebecca blushed even harder while Zelius laughed nervously. Operetta send them both a smile and left to look for Spectra who was playing the part of the ghost of Christmas Past. She just hoped that she and Porter were not at the same thing Zelius and Robecca were. Knowing the Poltergeist ghost they could be doing something even worse.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye the break was over and Zelius had to take his place on the stage. While Spectra was close by ready to come out when her time would come.

 **Act 2**

 _Scrooge heard the clock tower bells strike one._

 **Scrooge:** _One o'clock ? How is that possible ? It was past two when I went to bed for sure._

 _Then his bed curtains suddenly opened on their own and a bright light filled the room. Scrooge screamed. Then a ghost wearing all white who was shining as bright as a star on a night sky emerged into the room from the floor. She floated above the floor and smile kindly at Scrooge while he shout in fear._

 **Scrooge:** _A-Are you t-the spirit whose coming was foretold to me ?_

 _He asked in a shaking voice._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Indeed I am._

 **Scrooge:** _Who or what are you ?_

 _Scrooge asked with a bit more confidence as he rose from his bed and put on his robe._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _I'm the ghost of Christmas Passed._

 **Scrooge:** _Long passed ?_

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Your past._

 _The ghost flew up to Scrooge's face and giggled._

 **Scrooge:** _And what might bring you here tonight ?_

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Your welfare._

 **Scrooge:** _I much obligate and thank you so, but I can't help thinking that a good night's rest might be more to my welfare._

 _Scrooge tried to take his robe of and return to bed but was stopped by the Ghost Of Christmas Passed._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _It's time Ebenezer. You must reclaim your past._

 **Scrooge:** _But why ? The past is dead, it's gone and buried. No good will come from reclaiming it._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _There is much you don't realize. Now come with me._

 _She caught his hand and draw him to the window while she extended her own hand. The window opens but before they fly out threw it Scrooge clenches onto one of his bed curtains. The Ghost of Christmas Past turns and looks at him._

 **Scrooge:** _B-But I'm a mortal Spirit I w-will fall._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Bear but the touch of my hand, and you shall be upheld in more than this._

 _She touched Scrooge's chest and he began to float. Then with an amazing speed they flew out the window. Scrooge closed his eyes in fear._

 _When he opened them again he was amazed._

 **Scrooge:** _Good heavens. That's the way to my old school. Which I use to attend as a lad._

 _Scrooge started to break down a bit. A single tear rolled down his cheek._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Your lip is trembling. And what is that on your cheek ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Nothing_

 _Scrooge wiped the tear with his thumb._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Do you remember the way ?_

 **Scrooge:** _(Giggled) How could I. I could walk it blindfolded._

 _Then the voice of young children could be heard and man on horses rode in Scrooges and Ghosts of Christmas Past direction nearly tripping over Scrooge. When he caught his ground again he looked after them._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _These are mere shadows of things that have been. They have no consciousness of our presence._

 _Then a sleigh full of singing children pulled by a horse. Drove beside them._

 **Scrooge:** _I know them._

 _He pointed at the boys in the sleigh and giggle._

 **Scrooge:** _Everyone of them. They were all in my class._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Let's go._

 _She caught Scrooge's hand and they flew towards the school building._

 **Scrooge:** _T-This was my school._

 _Scrooge said looking at the old, grey, cold looking building._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _This school is not quite deserted. A certain child neglected by his friends is left here still._

 **Scrooge:** _I know._

 _They flew into the school building and to an empty classroom where young Scrooge sat alone at a desk looking out the window. He was singing a christmas song._

 **Scrooge:** _Poor lad, Poor poor lad. I feel for him._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Let's see another Christmas._

 _The building around them grew older. Paint started to fall of the walls._

 _Young Scrooge is walking around an empty classroom. Everyone had left home for Christmas. Only he had to stay in the school. The older him and the Ghost of Christmas Past are watching the scene._

 _ **Young Scrooge :**_ _Sights._

 _Fanny Scrooge's younger sisters runs into the room and hugs him._

 _ **Young Scrooge:**_ _Fan what are you doing here ?_

 _ **Fan:**_ _Oh Ebenezer I'm here to take you home._

 _ **Young Scrooge:**_ _Home ? Fan what are you saying ? What about Father ?"_

 _ **Fan:**_ _Yes home Ebenezer. Home for good and all. And Father is much kinder now._

 _He misses you ! He send me here in a coach to bring you home ! A coach Ebenezer._

 _ **Young Scrooge:**_ _Are you sure it's all right Fan ? I mean… The last time I merely ask Father for a few pence to buy some Christmas presents and he got so crossed. And all I wanted was just this to be a Merry Christmas for you and Mother._

 _ **Fan:**_ _Father is better now Ebenezer. He hasn't had a drop of drink since it happened. He promised that he won't hurt you and that he will change. I belive him. Now come on let's go home !_

 _ **Young Scrooge:**_ _Home. I cannot think of a finer gift. This is to be a Merry Christmas after all._

 _ **Fan:**_ _We'll have the merriest time on the world. Oh how I've missed you brother._

 _They hug and head for the door as the light fades._

 **Scrooge:** _Fan wait ! Come back ! Don't leave me again. Just let me look at you… just once more._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Your sister Fan. Was a delicate and kind creature wasn't she ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Oh yes she was. With the largest heart in the world._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _But had she not left a child on this world before she passed ?_

 **Scrooge:** _My nephew Fred. Ater Fan passed he is the only….. Family… I still have._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _I see not all scars heal with time._

 **Scrooge:** _He's a fine lad Fred. I made certain that he would never be without. Never have to beg for food or money._

 _Guilt started to slowly take over Scrooge._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _What is the matter ?_

 **Scrooge:** _There was a boy singing a carol at my house tonight. I should have have given him something. Especially that it was so cold outside. That's all._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Come. We still have more to see._

 _She caught his hand once more and they travelled through the sky once again before they landed before Fizziwigs Office_

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _Do you know this place ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Know it ? I apprenticed here._

 _They entered the building._

 _Fizziwig who was sitting in a high chair heard the sound of the city bells and started to shout happily._

 **Fezziwig:** _Hilee- Ho ! Ebenezer come on. Dick come on. It's 6 o'clock they will be here soon._

 _Younger Scrooge and Dick shook hands._

 **Scrooge:** _Dick Wilkinson. Bless yes there he is. Dick Wilkinson. A fun lad he was._

 _Scrooge laugh._

 _Fezziwig jumped of his chair performing a salto in the air._

 **Fezziwig:** _You tell me lads. No more work tonight it's Christmas Eve._

 _Dick and younger Scrooge cheered._

 **Fezziwig:** _Dick, Ebenezer. Clear everything away. Make lots of space. Lost and lots of space._

 _The boys did just that and in an instant the scene changed. There was a lot of dancing people in the room. A mad playing a violin sat in Fezziwig's high chair._

 _Fezziwig and his wife stood in the middle of the room while Fezziwig shout. "May I present. May I present." All of the people moved back and made space for them. And the two started to dance jolly and perform acrobatics while at it._

 _When they ended their performance the violinist was so shocked that he fall of the chair head in into the pot of soup. Everyone started to laugh and Fezziwig clapped._

 **Fezziwig:** _Well done. Well done. And now kind fiddler if you may please it's time for the The lodge of nickel be. !_

 _The violinist start to play a jolly tune and younger Scrooge shout a loud Hey ! And start to dance with everyone. When his turn came he stood before the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. They looked each other in the eyes and she took his hand and they start to dance. It felt as if they were the only ones in the room._

 _The whole room then went black and when the light returned they were standing in Scrooge's old office. Scrooge's ex fiance Belle sat on a chair across the desk from Scrooge._

 **Belle:** _It matters little tou does it the attention you once places on me you now place on your wealth._

 **Ebenezer:** _There is nothing on this world worse than poverty. I attend my money so actually to spare yo that._

 **Belle:** _So you spare my affections instead ? Is it really such an even trade for you ? You've changed Ebenezer. Your dreams, your hopes, your aspirations have changed. Now only greed and financial gain engross you._

 **Ebenezer:** _I may have changed. But not towards you Belle. Never towards you._

 _Scrooge got of his chair and walked up to Belle._

 **Belle:** _Ebenezer our contract is an old one. It was made when we were poct poor and content to be so. When it was made you were a different man Ebenezer._

 **Ebenezer:** _I was but a foolish boy !_

 _He walked back behind his desk and hit it hard with his fists._

 **Belle:** _A boy with a full heart and a passion for living. I would not call that foolish. And now Ebenezer. If you were free today, would you still seek out a girl with so small a dowry. If we had never had our past, would you seek me out and try to win me now ?_

 **Ebenezer:** _Do you think that I would not ?_

 **Belle:** _I would think otherwise if I could. And your unwillingness to answer tells me what is in your heart._

 _Belle slowly took off her engagement ring and pressed it to Ebenezer._

 **Belle:** _I release you with a full heart full of love for the boy you once were. I release you. May you be happy in the new life that you have chosen._

 _Belle rushes out of the shop. Ebenezer stoods up from his chair and reaches his hand towards the door but does no more._

 **Scrooge:** _No you fool. What are you going ! Run after her now ! Off you go !_

 _Ebenezer still ramsis still._

 **Scrooge:** _For god's sake run ! Go or she will never come back !_

 _Ebenezer tries to call out Belle but stops after the first letter B. He then takes the ring and places it in his desk's drawer._

 **Ebenezer:** _B-ah_

 _He then goes back to his books and the room turns dark._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit please show me no more. Why do you torture me so ?_

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _( Furious) I have told you that they are just mere shadows of things that have already been ! They are what they are do not blame me._

 **Scrooge:** _Leve ! Take me back haunt me no longer._

 **Ghost Of Christmas Past:** _As you wish._

 _She had swirled her hand in the air and Scrooge was tossed about. His bedroom had reappeared while Ebenezer and the Ghost Of Christmas Passed had disappeared._

* * *

Ok that is it for now. I decided to divide this act into two parts since it's a pretty long act. The rest of it will be uploaded before Christmas Eve.

Thank you all for reading and see you soon !


	7. Chapter 6 A Christmas Carol Act 2 Part 2

Ok that the second part of the seconD act. I hope that you will like it. I don't own Morster High or A Christmas Carol. If I did I would have been rich and most likely dead in the case of a Christmas Carol.

* * *

A Christmas Carol

Act 2 Part 2

 **Scrooge:** _My own bedroom ? At my own house. Spirit ?_

 _He looked around but he was alone in the room._

 **Scrooge:** _Gone._

 _He then jumped back into his bed._

 **Scrooge:** _I must not think about it. I am sure it will come out to have been a dream. A very odd dream._

 _The church bells rang twice._

 **Scrooge:** _Two o'clock._

 _Suddenly the fire in Scrooge's fireplace blazed. Holly, mistletoe, and ivy grew from the sealing and more along with berries came from the floor. The room was once again filled with light and in the middle of the room stood The Ghost of Christmas Present._

 _He was a tall jolly and happy man. Dressed like Santa Claus but in green. He also had a fire torch in his hand._

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _Ebenezer Scrooge. Come and get to know me better. I'm The Ghost of Christmas Present. Why do you look so frightened ? Have you not seen me before ?_

 **Scrooge:** _No. Never I don't celebrate that day._

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _And I have never seen the like of you before either. I sense only the smallest spark of joy in you. A candle flame in your heart where there should be a raging fire !_

 _He then laughed and patted Scrooge on the back so hard he nearly fall to the ground._

 **Scrooge:** _I see that you wear a scabbard. But why no sword._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Present took the scabbard into his hand and looked inside it._

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _Indeed. Peace on earth._

 _The Ghost laughed again._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit conduct me where you will._

 _At those words Ghost of Christmas Present laughed harder and louder than before. He patted Scrooge's back once more._

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _Touch my robe._

 _He said and hand Scrooge one of the ends of his long golden belt._

 _The Ghost Of Christmas Present swirled his fire torch in the air and light surrounded them. Within moment they were at the Cratchit house._

 _Mrs. Cratchit was setting the table. The kids were helping her._

 **Scrooge:** _Where have you taken me ?_

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _Don't you know ? It's the house of your employee Bob Cratchit._

 **Scrooge:** _But why bring me here Spirit ? What can I possibly learn here ?_

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _Much and now observe._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Peter where is your father ? And Belinda where is your brother ? And also where is Martha ?_

 _Marthe entered the house in that very moment._

 **Martha:** _Here I am mother._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Bless you dear. Why so late ? They are keeping you longer and longer at milliner's._

 **Martha:** _We had a lot of work to finish up._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _But toiling so late on Christmas Eve? Well never mind as long as you're here. Stand by the fire dearr and warm yourself up._

 _They could her Bob Cratchit sinning which meant that he was close._

 **Peter:** _Father is coming ! Father is coming !_

 **Belinda:** _Let's play a prank hide Martha hide !_

 **Martha:** _Hide but where._

 _Belinda pulled her into a room._

 _Bob Cratchit enters the house with Tiny Tim on his shoulder. They were attending the mass._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _Merry Christmas my dears !_

 _ **Tiny Tim:**_ _Merry Christmas Mother !_

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Merry Christmas Tim !_

 _ **Peter:**_ _Was it cold on your way home Father ?_

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _Very. My words made little ghosts that flew up into the heavens. (Looking around) Where is Martha ?_

 _ **Belinda:**_ _I'm afraid she's not coming Father._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _Not coming ? Not coming for Christmas ?_

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _She had so much work at the milliner's. They had send someone round to tell the families that all the girls will be staying throughout the night and into tomorrow morning or even longer._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _It hardly seems fair ! Working on Christmas day !_

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _There will be other Christmas Bob._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _But non like this one. Well if Martha feels she must stay, we'll abide by her good judgment. But I did so wanted for our family to be together and did so want to see her._

 _ **Martha:**_ _(Revealing herself) I'm here Father. I cannot see you disappointed even for a joke._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _Then we are together after all. Then it is to be a very merry Christmas._

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Peter take Tim to check on the pudding._

 _ **Peter:**_ _Yes Mother._

 _Peter leaves with Tiny Tim and Belinda takes Martha to show her a secret she doesn't want her parents to see._

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Did Tim behave himself at the church ?_

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _He was as good as an angel if not better. Somehow he gets so thoughtful and he thinks the strangest things. He told me coming home that he hoped people in the church noticed him because he is crippled and it might be pleasant for them to remember upon Christmas Day that our Lord made lame beggars walk and the blind see. Can you believe that such thing came from the heart of one so small Alice ?_

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Tim's a special lad indeed._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _I forget sometimes that he's still just a boy. On the way home I trotted around the shop windows, where he gazed for the longest time at the toys. It didn't occur to me the sight would make him sad instead of merry. So we trotted home as fast as we could._

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Bob you must be more careful in the future. We mustn't remind him of what he dosen't have._

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _You are right of course my dear But how I wish I could have bought him every present in sight. Especially since this one might be his….. last._

 _(His eyes are slowly filling up with tears.)_

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _Bob you mustn't ! Please don't. The children !_

 _ **Bob Cratchit:**_ _I know. It's just._

 _ **Mrs. Cratchit:**_ _We mustn't think of the future Bob only the present. And for now, Tim needs us to be strong._

 _In that moment Peter and Tim came back into the room._

 **Tim:** _The pudding looks delicious and our kitchen smells like a french bakery._

 _Scrooge and The Ghost of Christmas Present observed the whole scene from high above._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit if you have that kind of power. Tell me will Tiny Tim…_

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _I see an empty seat right by the fireplace and a crotch without an owner. Carefully preserved._

 _Scrooge just shook his head in disbelief._

 _Surprise ! The kids shouted when they entered the house with the goose. They have placed in on the table._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _By god I have not seen a more magnificent goose in my entire life._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _It's a magnificent bird for sure. But I pray one day maybe. The kids might taste a turkey._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Perhaps one day my dear. Perhaps one day. A toast._

 _Bob took a cup into his hand._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _To Mr. Scrooge. The founder of that feast._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Ha founder of a feast indeed.I wish I had him here. I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon and I hope he'd have a good appetite for it._

 _When Scrooge heard that he tried to turn away from the scene and look away but the Ghost Of Christmas Present prevented him from doing so._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _My Dear ! The children. And it's Christmas Day._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _Christmas Day. I'm sure I could not stand to tolerate of such an odious, stingy, horrible, unfeeling man as Mr. Scrooge. Does he know he's a robber ? Nobody knows it better than you._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _My Dear. It's Christmas Day._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _I'll drink his health for your sake and the days but not for his._

 _She rose her up up._

 **Mrs. Cratchit:** _A Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. He will be very Merry and very Happy I have no doubt._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _A Merry Christmas to us all my dears. God bless us._

 _They all repeat God Bless us._

 **Tiny Tim:** _God Bless us everyone._

 _They all giggle at that._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Present finally let go of Scrooge._

 **Scrooge:** _Kind Spirit please say that Tiny Tim will be spared._

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _If these shadows remain unaltered by the future. The child will die._

 **Scrooge:** _Die ?! No Spirit no !_

 **Ghost of Christmas Present:** _What then if he is to die he had better do it. I'm sure that it would help with the overgrowth of the population._

 _The ghost had used Scrooges own words against him. Scrooge looked at him in horror._

 _The Ghost Of Christmas Present then start to laugh and swirl him fire torch in the air. The golden pearls surrounded them and they appeared in room full of people. They were all laughing._

 **Unknown Person:** _Tell me it is an animal ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes._

 **Unknown Person:** _A live animal ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes._

 **Unknown Person:** _A rather disagreeable animal ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes. Indeed._

 **Unknown Person:** _A savage animal ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes._

 **Unknown Person:** _Wait ! Wait ! Is it an animal that grunts and growls ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes my friend indeed._

 **Unknown Person:** _And lives in London ?_

 **Fred:** _Yes._

 **Unknown Person:** _A horse ?_

 **Fred:** _No._

 **Unknown Person:** _A cow ?_

 **Fred:** _No._

 **Unknown Person:** _A dog ?_

 **Fred:** _Once again no._

 **Unknown Person:** _A pig then._

 **Fred:** _No._

 **Unknown Person:** _An ass ? (The word ass was once used to call a donkey.)_

 **Fred:** _Yes and No._

 **Unknown Person:** _Oh I know who it is Fred. I know it's your uncle Scrooge._

 **Fred:** _Yes !_

 _Everyone in the room laughed._

 _Scrooge looked confused and looked at the Ghost of Christmas Present. He looked at him with a fake face of unknown._

 **Unknown Person:** _Christmas a Humbug did he actually said that._

 **Fred:** _As I live. And he believes it._

 _Scrooge just like the last time tried to turn and look away but was once again prevented by the Ghost of Christmas Present._

 **Fred's Wife:** _I have no patience with him Fred._

 **Fred:** _Oh I have I'm sorry for him. Who suffers from his im will. Only himself. Here he decides to dislike us and come and dine with us. Then it's his consequence. He loosed a dinner. A really great one I may add._

 **Fred's Wife:** _Indeed you are right._

 **Unknown Person:** _A magnificent dinner._

 _They laugh once again._

 **Fred:** _He's certainly given us lots of merry moments for sure and I think that he would be ungrateful not to drink to hie health. He won't take it from me but nevertheless. A Merry Christmas to the old man whatever he is. Uncle Scrooge._

 **Everyone in the room:** _To uncle Scrooge._

 _In that moment the church bells started to strike three O'clock and everything including the Ghost of Christmas Present. Disappeared. Scrooge was left alone surrounded by darkness._

 _The curtains closed._

 **End Of Act 2**

Behind The Stage.

"That was just fantastic. Fantastic I tell you. You are even better then than the so called professionals back a Broadway." Zelius shouted as he jumped up in the air in happiness. "Really ?" Asked Clawd who was standing beside him. "Oh yes you are. You know me I can't lie." Zelis shook the werewolves hand. "Well in that case thanks." Clawd smiled awkwardly. "And where is my princess I need to congratulate her too." Zelius asked looking around. "Ahhh A A Ahhh Ah A." Ghoulia said in zombie language. "Oh yes of course that you Ghoulia." Zelius head for the changing rooms.

"Princess where are you ?" Zelius called as he entered the changing room area. "She's in her the changing room with Operetta." Spectra who was flying by informed him. "Thank you." He said and head there with a smile.

He knocked on the door and waited. "Who is it ?" He heard Robecca ask. "It's me princess." Zelius answered and the door swung open upon him. Robecca hugged him tight. "God if not the fact that you are a great actor to begin with I would have thought that you really meant all of those things you said to me on the stage." He hugged him even tighter. "Princess." He said with a giggle. "I would never be able to say such a thing to you. Ever I love you and I always will. You are my princess, My future queen and the only and true lady of my heart." He said. Robecca had tears in her eyes and she kissed him. But the kiss didn't last too long. "And you two are at it again." Operetta said from behind Robecca's back. They let go of each other and blushed. Operetta giggled. "Well you two still have around 15 minutes before our Scrooge has to return to the stage. So have fun." She winked at the two of them and left the changing room closing the door behind her. While Zelius and Robacca stood there not moving an inch. Blushing like crazy.

* * *

Ok that's it for this act. The third and last act should be around either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day.

Thank you all for reading and see you all soon !


	8. Chapter 7 A Christmas Carol Act 3

Ok that's the last act hope that you will like it. Also I don't own monster high or A Christmas Carol if I did I would be either dead in the case of a Christmas Carol or really rich.

* * *

A Christmas Carol Act 3

Zelius and and Johnny were ready to go. They just waited for the curtains to be lifted.

 _Some light fall into the space Scrooge was in and it was now dim. He heard a spooking noise behind him and slowly turned around to take a look._

 _Then a hooded scary figure with a scythe in hand emerged from the floor. He said nothing but Scrooge already knew who he is._

 **Scrooge:** _Am I in the p-presence of the g-ghost of Christmas yet to come._

 _Scrooge had fall onto his knees before the Spirit_

 **Scrooge:** _You are about to show me the shadows of things that have yet not happened but will happen. Is that so spirit ?_

 _Scrooge opened his eyes and looked at the Ghost of Christmas Future but he didn't move. Not even an inch._

 **Scrooge:** _Ghost of the future I fear you more than any spirit I have seen in my life. But I know that your purpose is to do good. So I'm prepared to bear you company to wherever you will take me._

 _Scrooge stood back up and looked at the Ghost of Christmas Future but he once again didn't move at all._

 **Scrooge:** _The night is moving fast and the day is precious to me lead on spirit._

 _The ghost of Christmas Future flew right in Scrooge's direction caught him by his pajamas collar and flew down towards the floor. They flew threw it and then threw a side wall. Then the Ghost of Christmas Future dropped Scrooge on the ground before a building where 3 men stood._

 **Man 1:** _So when did he die ?_

 **Man 2:** _Oh last night I believe. Or sometime Christmas Day._

 **Man 3:** _I though he'd never die._

 **Man 2:** _What has he done with his money ?_

 **Man 3:** _Well he hasn't left then to me that's all I know._

 _All 3 of them laughed._

 **Man 1:** _It is likely to be a cheap funeral but by my file I can't think of anyone who would want to attend it._

 **Man 3:** _Well I am thinking about going. If lunch is provided then why not._

 _They laughed again. And after that they had said their goodbyes and the scene disappeared._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Future took a hold of Scrooge again and they flew once again. He then just like before drooped him him to stand by the window of some building. Inside were an old woman who Scrooge recognised as his maid Miss Dipper and an old merchant who sold a lot of faulty things._

 **Merchant:** _Well then let me see._

 _And he opened a wooden trunk._

 **Merchant:** _And what do you even call these Miss Dipper ?_

 _The Merchant asked picking up the bed curtains._

 **Miss Dipper:** _They are bed curtains._

 _She said with an ugly smile on her face._

 **Merchant:** _And you just tooks them ? While he was still lying there ? In his bed ?_

 **Miss Dipper:** _Oh I did I did. He will certainly not need them any more._

 _She said while she laughed._

 **Merchant:** _By god he was grumpy and he had a fortune but are you certain Miss that you won't do your bed with taking those ?_

 **Miss Dipper:** _Ehh why should I hold back my hand when I can earn some money ? And don't you leave any stains on those blankets now._

 **Merchant:** _His blankets ?!_

 _He dropped them to the ground._

 **Miss Dipper:** _His and who's do you think. Ahh he won't be feeling any cold without them now he's dead._

 **Merchant:** _Well aren't you afraid of catching anything ? After All we had no idea why did he die ?_

 **Miss Dipper:** _Don't you be afraid of that. I ain't so fond of his company that I would take the very blankes he died on. Those are his spares._

 _The merchant just laugh at that. And took a shirt into his hands._

 **Miss Dipper:** _Now that's a find. You won't find another one like this. It's a one and only. And the beast he had. Would it been wise to let it waste ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Miss Dipper ! Miss Dipper !_

 _Scrooge tried to call his maid but he had forgotten that none of what he is seeing is true._

 **Merchant:** _What do you mean by let it waste ?_

 **Miss Dipper:** _Somebody was fool enough to put it on him to be buried in. But I took it off him This is the end of it you see. He fooled everyone around Wallie. When he was alive. Now I need to profit as much of him as I can since he'd dead. Oh if he had somebody to look after him when he was struck with death instead of just lying there. All alone by God but now he has lost his last breath. But if he didn't I wouldn't have those things to sell now would I ?_

 _The Merchant then took up the fireplace poker and smacked it against the floor. Miss Dipper start to scream and Scrooge turned around._

 _The spirit of Christmas Future was standing face to face with him. He caught him by the collar of his pajamas and they emerged into the floor to emerge there the floor into another room. In that room there was a dead body covered with white sheets._

 **Scrooge:** _Merciful heavens what it this._

 _The Ghose said nothing._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit. This is a fearful place. When I leave it I shall not leave it calm. Trust me lets go._

 _But nothing happened. The ghost now just stood across from Scrooge on the other side of the table that the body lied on and slowly started to take the sheets off him._

 **Scrooge:** _I understand. And I would if I could but if not then lend me your power._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Future in fis actions._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit if there is any person who feels who feels in any way moved by that tragedy. Show that person to me I beg you._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Future slashed the air with scythe and a portal opened through which Scrooge could see everything as if he was looking into the room threw a window._

 **Fred's Wife:** _A-are we ruined ?_

 **Fred:** _There is hope yet._

 **Fred's Wife:** _Hope ? Well if will lets._

 **Fred:** _Hi is passed Valentine. He is dead._

 **Fred's Wife:** _Dead ?_

 _They looked at each other with smiled on their faces._

 **Fred's Wife:** _Then all of him money will be transferred._

 **Fred:** _I don't know but by then we'll have the money and even if we don't any new credits will ever be so merce less. We should sleep tonight with a light heard my dear._

 _Scrooge turned away and the portal closed._

 **Scrooge:** _Let me something that is not connected to death or this chamber will forever haunt me !_

 _Scrooge hid his face in his hands and then heard sound of a faint bell. When he dared to open his eyes again he was back at the Cratchit house again._

 _Mrs. Cratchit and the kids were sitting in the same room as before. was sewing something or so it seemed._

 **:** _It's late past your father's time._

 **Peret:** _He's. He's walked slow this past few evenings._

 **:** _Oh he has walked. Even with Tiny Tim on his shoulders faster indeed. B-but he was very light to carry. Your father loved him so much._

 _In that moment Bob Cratchit returned home. The kids ran up to him and greet him._

 **:** _You want to Tiny Tim again ?_

 **Bob Cratchit:** _Yes my dear. I wish you could have gone with me. By god you couldn't see all the places I've seen. And you won't see often. I promised him that every Sunday after the mass I will be there. To see him._

 _He then started to cry. Everyone else in the room hugged him. Bob started to ask the God why did he take Tim away but the kids stopped him._

 _Scrooge who was standing in the corner of the room also weeped. Then Bon thanked his family and headed upstairs. When he walked passed Scrooge. The old fool was able to look into his workers eyes. He looked worse than his own shadow._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit something tells me that our parting moment is at end. Tell me who was that man who we saw lying dead there in that chamber ?_

 _The Ghost of Christmas Future once again took a hold of Scrooge and they flew. He dropped him for the last time on a graveyard covered in snow._

 _Scrooge stood up and looked around. Then the ghost at his side pointed at a grave right on fron of him._

 **Scrooge:** _Spirit before I draw another step to that stone would you mind answering me just one single question. Are these the shadows of things that will be or shadows of things that may be ? The shadows that a man leaves behind him can be changed is that so ? Please answer me._

 _The Ghose said nothing he just poked the grace with his scythe to get the snow to fall of it on the grave it said._

 _ **Ebenezer Scrooge**_

 **Scrooge:** _No ! No ! No ! Am I that man who lay upon the bed ?_

 _He kneeled before his own grave and started to weep._

 _The ghost then removed more snow from the grave and Scrooge's date of birth aparred._

 **Scrooge:** _Oh please don't kill me. I'm not the man I was. Why show me this if I there is no hope for me left. Spirit ! Did you indulge me so that I would chance the shadows you showed me ? Change them by god change them._

 _The Ghost of Christmas Future removed even more snow and now Dec. 25 was visible on the gravestone. But the year was still to be shown._

 **Scrooge:** _No Spirit no ! No Spirit._

 _Scrooge got back up. He tried to run but was unable to. And some strange invisible power was pushing him back towards the grave._

 **Scrooge:** _Good Spirit help me I beg of you. Spirit ! Help me Spirit No !_

 _And then Scrooge fall onto the ground losing consciousness._

 _When Scrooge awoke he was back in his room. On the floor and was shouting like a madman. When he realized that he is back in his room he start to laugh._

 **Scrooge:** _I'm still here. I'm still here._

 _He stood up and laughed more. He then start to dance around the room._

 **Scrooge:** _I don't know what to do ?_

 _He then ran towards the window and open it wide. He saw a boy pulling a sleigh._

 **Scrooge:** _Hey Sam my boy what's today ?_

 **Sam:** _Ehh ?_

 **Scrooge:** _What's today my fine lad ?_

 **Sam:** _Today what Christmas Day._

 **Scrooge:** _It's Christmas Day ? I haven't missed it. The spirits had done it all in one night. You think they do anything they like cause they can. Cause they can. Hello my fine lad do you know the butchers on the corner ?_

 **Sam:** _I should hope I did._

 **Scrooge:** _Oh what an intelligent boy. And do you know whether they've sold the prize Turkey that was hanging there ? Not the little prize Turkey the big one._

 **Sam:** _The one as big as me ?_

 _Scrooge giggled._

 **Scrooge:** _What a nice little child. Yes my boy. That very one._

 **Sam:** _It's still hanging in the window._

 **Scrooge:** _Is it ? Go and buy it then._

 **Sam:** _Yeah Yeah that's a very funny joke Mr. Scrooge._

 **Scrooge:** _No ! No ! I am honest go an buy it bring it back here and I'll give you a shilling. Come back in less than 5 minutes and I'll give you half a crown._

 _The boy ran as fast as he could._

 **Scrooge:** _Oh Bob should be splendid. It's twice the size of Tiny Tim._

 _He then closed the window and ran looking for his maid. Miss Dipper._

 **Scrooge:** _Miss Dipper. Merry Christmas._

 _He ran towards the old woman in an attempt to hug her but she started to scream and ran away._

 **Miss Dipper:** _Oh. Oh my God he's gone mad. !_

 _Scrooge caught up with her._

 **Scrooge:** _My dear Miss. Dipper. You are the loveliest creature I have ever lied my eyes upon. Dance with me Miss. Dipper. Dance with me. ]_

 _And so he took a hold of the maid and start to dance with her. The maid on the other hand started to scream even louder and hit Scrooge with the duster. He had no other choice but to let go of her._

 _When she was free from his hold she ran out of the house screaming._

 **Miss. Dipper:** _He had really lost his mind. He went crazy or worse he is possessed !_

 **Scrooge:** _What a charming woman._

 _Then Scrooge outside and looked at his door handle._

 **Scrooge:** _I shall lite it as long as I live but not the same way as before._

 **Sam:** _Ello. Here's the bird._

 _Scrooge turned around to see Sam and the butcher with the turkey on his shoulder._

 **Scrooge:** _Hello. Woo Hoo._

 _He ran down the stairs to them._

 **Scrooge:** _How are you ? And Merry Christmas to you my fine lad._

 _He had the boy a golden coin._

 **Scrooge:** _Well it's impossible to get it to the Cratchits like that you must take a carriage then._

 _Next Scene._

 _The carriage came and the butcher entered it along with Sam._

 **Scrooge:** _Ride on my good man._

 _Scrooge then ran back home to get dressed._

 _Next Scene_

 _Scrooge was walking down the street like always when he encountered the same Tax Collector that had entered his office the day before. He stopped him._

 **Scrooge:** _My dear Sir. How do you do ? I hope that you succeeded yesterday. And Merry Christmas to you Sir._

 **Tax Collector:** _Mr. Scrooge ?_

 **Scrooge:** _Yes. That is my name. And I fear it may not be pleasant to you but allow me to ask you a pardon. Ans will you have the goodness._

 _Scrooge leaned in and whispered something into the Tax Collectors year._

 **Tax Collector:** _Oh Lord Bless me. My dear Mr. Scrooge are you serious ?_

 **Scrooge:** _And not a shilling less. I'll geet any back payments included in it as I own you._

 **Tax Collector:** _Mrs. Scrooge I don't know what to say to such goodness._

 **Scrooge:** _You must obligate to. I ask you so and bless you._

 _The Tax Collector smiled and not his head at Scrooge. Scrooge pat his shoulder and was off on his way again._

 _Next Scene._

 _Scrooge was waiting at the door of his nephews Fred's house. Soon enough a maid came to open them._

 **Scrooge:** _Is your master at home ?_

 **Maid:** _Yes Sir he is._

 _Scrooge took his cylinder off and the maid let him enter the house._

 **Scrooge:** _I'm his uncle. His uncle Scrooge._

 _The maid took Scrooge's cylinder and walking stick off him._

 _Scrooge walked up to the living room door hearing a conversation he had heard already. He stood and waited before entering. When a woman stood up about to say his name he entered._

 **Fred:** _Uncle Scrooge ? God bless my soul._

 **Scrooge:** _I've come to dinner. If you'll have me of course._

 _Fred and the rest of the people in the room dashed at Scrooge._

 **Fred:** _Well of course uncle. Of course. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you._

 _After that they all have taken a seat at the table._

 **Scrooge:** _Next year we must have this dinner at my house. I insist on my expense._

 _Next Scene._

 _Scrooge was in his office checking the time on his pocket watch. He then saw Bob Cratchit running towards the office._

 **Scrooge:** _A full 16 minutes late._

 _He then pretended to write something in one of his big books._

 **Scrooge:** _What do you mean by coming here at this time of day ?_

 **Bob Cratchit:** _I'm very sorry sir. I..I….I may be a bit behind on my time._

 **Scrooge:** _You are indeed._

 _Cratchit tried to go and do his work but Scrooge stopped him._

 **Scrooge:** _Bob step in here._

 **Bob Cratchit:** _It's only once a year Sir. It should not be repaid I was making rather merry yesterday._

 **Scrooge:** _No I tell you what Mr. Cratchit. I'm not going to stand for this sort of things any longer and therefor. And therefore._

 _Scrooge stood up from his desk and walked up to Cratchit._

 **Scrooge:** _And therefor I'm about to raise your salary._

 _Bob looked at Scrooge as if he was mad but the old man just started to laugh._

 **Scrooge:** _Merry Christmas to you Bob. Merry Christmas Bob my good fellow. I'm giving you a linier a year. I'll rise your salary and do whatever I can to help your family. And we'll discuss your affairs this very afternoon this very afternoon while drinking tea. But now lets add a bit id coal into the first. It's freezing here. So I want you to go out and buy another bag of coal._

 _Scrooge handed Bob some money._

 **Scrooge:** _Before your fingers will freeze of in here Bob. Off you go._

 _He handed Bob his hat._

 **Scrooge:** _We have a lot to do and talk about today. Hey Ho boy._

 _Bob walked out of the office in shock. Saying "Yes Sir." He then put his hat on his head and looked at his boss dancing inside the office._

 _The Romulus who was the narrator came out onto the stage saying._

" _And Scrooge was better than his word. He completed all the he said he would and more. And to Tiny Tim. Who got well Scrooge was like a second father. He becase as good a friend, as good a master, as good a man as this old city have ever seen. And he was always smiling and he knew how to hoats Christmas well. And so as Tiny Tim said. God Bless us everyone."_

 _And the curtains went down._

When the curtains rose again. Everyone including Operetta, Ghoulia and other people who worked behind the stage were now standing on it. They all baw at the same time and everyone clapped. Then Headmistress Bloodgood came out with a microphone in her hand. "Ghouls and Masters please another round of applause for our fantastic crew." She asked the audience. They did as he asked. "I would like to thank all of you my children but I want to especially tank Zelius Dark. Who not only performed the party of Scrooge and wrote the entire script on his own but was also the one to propose that very story for our Christmas play. As believe it or not this story was written by a human over a century ago." Headmistress explained. And the audience seemed to be disorientated. Except a few people like Zeliuses and Operetta parents who knew that from the very start. "And that's why I will give the stage once again to him. Zelius my boy." She reached her hand with the microphone towards him. He smiled and took the microphone off her.

"At the start I want to thank each and every single one of you here for coming to watch us perform. I especially thank anyone who had come from afar to watch this play. Grandpa, Grandma I love you both." He baw at the audience and his grandparents from Japan stood up and baw back at him. Zelius then start to walk back and forth on the stage.

"I have to admit that I intentionally had picked this very story to perform on stage. As these days when money pretty much runs thais world we tend to forget about the most important thing that we have in our lives." He paused and looked around the audience. "Our family, friends and beloved ones." He turned back and reached his hand out to Robecca. She came out to him and took it in her own. "I want you all to remember that and not turn into a Scrooge." He said with a smile. "And to prove that I am certainly not a Scrooge. Even though my acting can be pretty convincing I want to give all of you my friends a present." He said turning to everyone who stood behind him on the stage. "You have certainly deserved it." He then clicked his fingers and a present appear in the hands of everyone on the stage but him and Robecca's. Zelius turned to her.

"For you my princess I have something special. He doved in his trousers pocket and hand her a small night blue box. Inside was a white gold bracelet. "Zelius it's magnificent." Rebecca said and wrap her hands around his neck." Everything and more for you princess." He said and they kissed. But their kiss was cut short by their friends and the audience who clapped and whistled. They broke up blushing.

"Well Ghouls and Mansters." Zelius started. "I think we have kept you here long enough. Have a very Merry Christmas and an even Happier and Scary New Year. And as Tiny Tim always says. _**God Bless Us Everyone !**_

 **The End**

* * *

Ok that is it everyone. I want to thank everyone who have read this story and I wish you all a very Happy, Warm, Safe and Family Christmas and a Happy New Year.

I Hope to see you soon in another story. Till then bay ! And Remember **STAY MAD** as being normal is boring.


End file.
